Takashi-kun, Cup Cake, and Love
by KoutaChiin01
Summary: Natsume takashi kini berpindah untuk tinggal bersama keluarga akashi. Dan dari sinilah kehidupan barunya akan dimulai.


Chap 1. Selamat Datang Takashi-kun.

 **Description.**

 **Bl, crossover fanfiction, Au, Ooc, Slice of life, dan typo yang berkecimpung. Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan conten Boys love bisa secepatnya pergi dari sini. Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat penulis yang selalu berimajinasi jika otp-otp keayangannya berada dalam satu tempat.**

 **Main pair : Matonatsu, HaremNatsu, Akakuro.**

 **Main Fandom : Natsume yuujinchou disclaimer Midorikawa yuki sensei and kuroko no basket disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Dan akan ada tambahan fandom lainnya. Yang jelas semua karakter yang ada didalamnya bukanlah milik saya.**

 **Silahkan membaca :)**

 _ **-o0o-**_

Takashi mencocokkan alamat yang tertera dikertas kecil dengan papan nama yang tertera didepan gerbang berlaposkan emas. Tas jinjingnya semakin digenggam gemas.

Dirinya begitu merasa terasingkan masuk kedalam jajaran rumah yang tampak berdiri angkuh. Ada yang bentuknya mirip istana. Dan ada pula rumah-rumah besar yang bergaya khas jepang. Semuanya begitu besar.

Takashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gerbang raksasa didepannya seakan akan dapat menjelma menjadi monster untuk menyerangnya.

Takashi menghela nafas, guna mengumpulkan tekad dan keberanian.

bel ditekan dengan telunjuk ramping.

"Ting tong".

"Dengan siapa?"

"Natsume takashi desu. Keponakan akashi seijuuro san?"

Takashi ragu. Lebih baik memilih san atau sama.

"Akashi sama sudah menunggu anda.silahkan masuk"

Dalam hati takjub. Semakin minder juga. Bahkan sampai ada list hanya untuk tamu.

"Te-terimakasih."

Takashi menginjakkan kaki melewati gerbang. Dalam hati membatin ria tentang keindahan alam buatan yang terpapar didepan mata. Takashi merasa dirinya masuk kedalam serial komik sebagai tokoh utama yang berlatarkan di dunia dongeng. Melewati jalan setapak, yang menuju tepat kearah istana –mansion. Disekelilingnya terdapat bangku dan air mancur yang mengucur tiada henti, banyak bunga-bunga mawar merah yang ditanam disegala sisi. Perjalanan jauh dari gerbang yang memakan waktu setidaknya 15 menit terasa begitu cepat. Padahal takashi sudah mencoba untuk berjalan selambat mungkin.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai didepan mansion itu, kakinya menjadi gemetar lagi.

Kegugupan mulai membuncah. Tatkala memori klise kepahitan masa lalu menghujami kepalanya. Bagai menampilkan slide-slide monokromatik yang begitu pilu dan membekas dihati. Ketika dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi takashi untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yang berasal dari kakek dari ibunya. Yang masih memiliki hubungan dekat tentu saja.

Belum sempat takashi membuka pintu. Pintu sudah terbuka sendiri dari dalam. Jajaran para butler tampan nan tinggi langsung menyambutnya. Takashi benar-benar menjadi seorang tamu spesial sekarang.

Takashi merasa dirinya begitu istimewa.

"Selamat datang Natsume takashi sama." butler itu berjumlah belasan. Membentuk dua barisan disisi jalan yang akan takashi lewati. Seperti sebuah lorong, dengan ujungnya ada dua orang laki-laki yang menurut takashi adalah tuan rumah dari mansion ini.

Takashi tersenyum kikuk. Rasanya aneh sekali bagi orang kampung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia merasa bagai seorang putri yang hilang dan kini telah kembali ke istana, tempat seharusnya ia berada. "Tet-terima kasih." ia membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat datang takashi-kun. Semoga kau betah disini." sapa sirambut biru dengan ramah. Wajahnya manis sekali, seperti malaikat.

Takashi merona. Dia ini seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang ratu.

"Maaf kami tak sempat menjemputmu." kali ini yang berambut merah yang bicara. Meskipun takashi sedikit takut karena wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, namun senyumnya itu penuh akan perhatian. "Sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Kuharap kau akan betah takashi."

"Namaku akashi seijuuro." yang9 merah memperkenalkan diri. Dan menunjuk pemuda biru disampingnya. "Dan ini istriku, namanya akashi tetsuya."

"Na-natsume takashi desu. Sa-salam kenal akashi sama." takashi tergagap membungkukan badan sekali lagi. Dan yang lebih parah ia tak sadar mengucapkan sama.

Akashi menampilkan gurat tak senang. "Apa-apaan itu. Jangan terlalu formal. Disini kau bukanlah seorang pekerja." namun tersenyum diakhir.

"Go-gomennasai." takashi menunduk.

"Takashi, kuharap kau bisa dengan cepat membiasakan diri disini." kali ini tetsuya mendekat. Menepuk pelan bahu anak yang lebih muda.

Takashi merona. Ia bagai melihat senyum tulus seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia lihat kecuali di foto.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Jangan terlalu sungkan jika kau butuh sesuatu dari kami. Sekali lihat aku bisa tau kalau kau ini adalah anak yang suka menutup diri agar tidak merepotkan orang lain." kali ini akashi yang menimpali .

"Ha-hai'i" takashi merasa bahagia sekarang. Sangkaannya akan perlakuan buruk tadi salah total, takashi bersyukur itu hanya ekspetasi semata.

"Kuharap kau bisa terbuka dengan kami. Kau bisa menganggap kami orang tua disini jika kau mau. Anggaplah seperti sedang dirumahmu sendiri takashi."

Bukannya menjawab takashi malah terisak. Tetsuya langsung panik dan membantu menghapus pipi basah si rambut jerami. Akashi tersenyum memaklumi.

"Seijurou-san, tetsuya san. Terimakasih."

"Sudah seharusnya bagi keluarga untuk saling membantu bukan?" tetsuya berkata lembut sekali. Suaranya begitu menenangkan. 'beginikah rasanya punya seorang ibu?'

"Tetsuya, lebih baik sekarang kita ajak makan takashi dulu. Aku yakin setelah sehari perjalanan menuju kemari takashi pasti sangat lelah."

Tetsuya menurut pada suaminya. Menangkup tangan si pemuda yang tingginya hanya 1 cm dibawahnya.

"Ayo. Kita makan terlebih dahulu." tetsuya menarik tangan itu lembut. "Kau ini, tubuhmu kecil sekali."

Takashi tersenyum tipis dengan rona mawar yang menyebar dipipi.

-o0o-

Masih ada waktu tiga hari sebelum hari pertama kuliah dimulai.

Untuk itulah, seusai acara makan siang dan berbincang-bincang tadi dengan pasangan akashi, kini takashi menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling. Dari interaksi yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu, takashi dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa akashi seijuuro adalah seorang yang overprotektif terhadap keluarganya. Memberikan banyak sekali aturan-aturan yang menurut takashi akan sangat berpengaruh untuk kebaikan takashi sendiri. Baik sekarang maupun untuk masa depan nanti. Mulai dari masalah sekolah, kesehatan, percintaan,pergaulan, bahkan sampai waktu makan dan tidur.

"Kau harus pulang tepat waktu, ketika kau akan pulang terlambat harus kabari kami dulu."

"Jangan terlalu sering bermain hingga larut malam. Jangan tidur terlalu malam lebih dari jam sembilan. Keberi toleran sampai jam sepuluh."

"jika kau ada kesulitan dalam belajar tanyakan saja padaku. Aku adalah ahlinya. Segalanya. Apapun itu, semua soal dapat kupecahkan."

"Jika kau akan makan diluar pastikan makanan yang akan kau makan higienis. Jangan makan terlalu sedikit ataupun sampai kekenyangan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"pilihlah teman yang baik. Bertemanlah kepada siapapun yang baik padamu. Jika kau hanya memiliki sedikit teman tak apa. Tapi carilah ia yang bisa benar-benar kau percayai."

"Oh dan satu lagi — Takashi kira bakal sampai situ saja ceramah dari sang tuan rumah. — jika ada seseorang yang tak kau kenal menawari tumpangan untukmu entah dimanapun itu, jangan sampai kau terpikat. Sekalipun dia mengiming-imingimu permen jangan sampai kau ikut. Ingat itu."

Diperlakukan begitu oleh akashi seperti anak kecil sama sekali tak membuat takashi menjadi risih. Justru takashi malah merasa nyaman, baginya itu adalah suatu bentuk perhatian yang amat manis.

Toh, ia juga masih diperbolehkan jalan-jalan seperti pada saat ini. Tadinya akashi sempat menyuruhnya untuk membawa satu sampai dua orang bodyguard. Tentu saja takashi menolaknya dengan keras. Meskipun sekarang hidupnya didalam lingkup salah satu dari lima keluarga termashyur dijepang, tapi tetap saja takashi tak mau hidupnya menjadi mencolok.

Kyoto memang sebuah kota yang indah. Takashi berpikir seperti itu. Kebudayaan disini masih sangatlah kental. Hampir disetiap jalan ia menemukan sebuah kuil. Disinipun banyak sekali kuil-kuil tua yang masih tampil epik serta eksis.

Walaupun masih kalah asri dengan desa tempat tinggalnya dulu, pemandangan di kyoto sendiri-pun tidak kalah menarik. Seperti yang banyak orang katakan, kota ini adalah kota sejarah. Jajaran rumah disini masih kental khas jepangnya, kecuali rumah tuan akashi tentu saja.

Takashi berjalan melewati sebuah persimpangan kecil. Disini tidak terlalu padat seperti pada saat ia berjalan di trotoar tadi. Banyak sesworang tengah sibuk melaksanakan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba takashi merasa tenggorokannya mengering. Ia merogoh saku berharap mendapatkan sekeping koin.

Takashi menghela nafas bersyukur. Sebuah koin dengan nominal 5 yen terdapat disaku celana.

Koin tersebut dimasukkan kedalam mesin penjual otomatis, dijajakan untuk sebuah milk tea hangat minuman favourite yang sangat cocok untuk musim dingin.

Saat ia meneguk cairan kental tersebut, sempat terlintas difikiran takashi bahwa mungkin hanya tersisa dua sampai empat kali kesempatan lagi baginya untuk bisa kembali menikmati kenikmatan liquid kalengan ini. Mengingat bahwa akashi akan selalu membekalinya dengan secarik kertas yang nominalnya begitu tak terbantahkan. Begitu menggiurkan dimata para copet jalanan.

 **"Srakkk.."**

 **"Bruagh!!!!"**

Bunyi bedebum yang tak begitu kencang dapat maauk menerobos kependengaran si kepala jerami. Takashi menoleh, tak jauh namun tak dekat pula. Ada seorang pemuda yang terjatuh dengan sepedanya, barang-barang yang dibawanya tumpah berserakan dari keranjang. Sehingga trotoar itu-pun dipenuhi oleh beraneka ragam dan warna bunga juga beberapa cup cake kecil.

"Ughh..!!"

Tanpa berpikir lambat takashi langsung mendatangi pemuda itu dan memberikan uluran tangan, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Tangan takashi diamit, takashi tak sempat melihat wajah itu karena sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk. Ditambah lagi poninya begitu panjang hingga menutup sebelah wajah.

"Terima kasih."

Nada suaranya mengalun kelewat lembut, ternyata orang ini lebih jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang orang ini menatapnya, ternyata wajahnya tidak buruk. Ia sangat tampan, namun juga terlihat begitu anggun secara bersamaan.

Satu tangkai bunga terakhir diambil oleh takashi. Kemudian ia mendekat pada pemuda itu yang kini tengah memandang sepedanya dengan pandangan miris.

"Rantainya putus." ia menghela nafas. "Seharusnya aku mengeceknya jauh-jauh hari."

Sepeda tua dituntun dengan penuh hati-hati. Keranjangnya telah kembali penuh diisi oleh bunga warna-warni. Takashi berjalan disamping surai raven. Tangan sebelah kanannya menjepit satu tangkai mawar peach berukuran jumbo yang katanya simbol dari ungkapan rasa terimakasih, sedang tangan kirinya sendiri difungsikan untuk menenteng seplastik penuh cup cake imut warna warni.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu sebanyak ini." si surai raven bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau, kurasa aku tak pernah melihatmu. Orang baru kah?"

Ia melemparkan pertanyaan enteng. Seolah-olah ia telah mengenal dan hafal betul siapa saja yang telah tinggal disini.

"Hai' aku baru sampai tadi pagi." takashi mengangguk.

"Wahh, langsung jalan-jalan ya. Cukup pemberani untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertimu." pemuda mata satu itu tertawa renyah di akhir kalimat.

Takashi agak merengut. Walaupun tubuh kurus kering pendek bak sebatang lidi, tapi umur sudah lewat tujuh belas tahun. "Hmph. Jangan mengataiku kecil hanya karena aku bertubuh pendek."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan namaku Murasakibara tatsuya."

"Wah, nama marga anda bagus sekali murasakibara-san. Namaku natsume takashi." takashi menjawab dengan biner takjub.

"hahaha, begitukah? Itu adalah marga yang kudapatkan dari suamiku."

"Wah, namanya benar-benar indah. Murasakibara-san beruntung sekali."

"Benar. Aku sangat beruntung. Mungkin marga ini cocok untukku. Tapi sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suamiku itu." jawabnya enteng. Pipinya samar tersipu.

"Hah..?" takashi tak mengerti.

"Murasakibara itu namanya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran suamiku. Nanti kau akan mengerti." terkekeh, pria itu mengibaskan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Entah kenapa setelah membahas sang suami rasanya senyum itu susah luput sari wajah anggunnya.

"Kita sampai" tatsuya memarkirkan sepeda ditepi etalase.

"Woah" takashi terkagum atas bangunan didepannya. Bukan karena toko itu begitu besar dan mewah. Hanya saja ini terlalu unik baginya. Sebuah cafe kecil merangkap sebagai toko bunga, didekor dengan sebegitu manis. Aneka warna warni cake yang didominasi warna pastel begitu memanjakan mata, ditambah lagi nuansa cafe yang di cat berwarna ungu muda. Begitu serasi dan sesuai dengan namanya, murasakibara cake and bucket flower.

"Eh, tat-chin, Kau terlambat." Sesosok titan besar muncul dari balik pintu. Takashi sempat tersentak. Pria ini berambut ungu, tebakan yang ada dikepalanya mungkin dialah pemilik toko roti ini. 'benar apak yang diaktakan oleh murasakibara tatsuya-san tadi. Nama dan orangnya sangat tidak serasi.'

"maaf atsushi, tadi aku mengalami sedikit kendala ditengah jalan." tatsuya menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"Hehh.., siapa bocah kecil ini tat-chin." murasakibara mendekat disertai tatapan intimidasi Takashi serasa menjadi semut dihadapkan oleh pria besar itu. Padahal murasakibara tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menakuti. Bawaan wajah seram memang.

"Atsushi, lebih sopanlah sedikit. Dia yang menolongku tadi. Namanya natsume takashi." tatsuya berkacak pinggang memperingatkan.

"Oh begitu ya." kepala ungu menoleh kepada istri tercinta yang tengah merengut. "Kalau begitu ini untukmu, terima kasih telah membantu istriku."

"Eh" Dua buah cup cake rasa strowberri dan melon terjatuh cepat ditangan mungil takashi. Takashi mendongak menatap yang lebih tua, wajah malasnya tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Dan tatsuya tersenyum kemenangan.

-o0o-

"Akashi-kun bukankah kau terlalu over pada takashi-kun. Aku tau ini demi kebaikannya, tapi kalau takashi-kun menjadi tidak betah bagaimana?" alis biru menukik tajam menatap sengit orang yang berdiri membelakingnya.

Bahu tegap itu agak menurun, Akashi menghela nafas pelan. "Tetsuya, tak tau kah kau seberapa khawatirnya aku jika takashi sampai diculik."

Masih diam. Tetsuya bersidekap menatap akashi yang kini balas menatapnya. Kemudian akashi melemparkan sebuah koran yang tadi dibaca olehnya.

"Apa ini?" tetsuya bertanya tanpa membukanya.

"Baca saja" jawab akashi cepat, acuh.

Kertas lipat dibuka. Sebuah judul besar ditatap lamat-lamat.

 _ **"Bahaya pedofilia: Seorang penculik anak berhasil ditangkap."**_

Setelah membacanya tetsuya hanya bisa ber "Oh" ria. Akashi menjadi gemas terhadap istrinya.

"kau tau sendiri kan, takashi itu seperti apa?"

"Kau benar sekali." koran ditutup, di kembalikan pada si surai merah.

Akashi mendengus lirih. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi bodyguard takashi."

"Apa? Mengikutinya secara diam-diamkah?" kaget tetsuya atas pernyataan suaminya.

Akashi mengangguk. Surainya turut bergerak turun meskipun anggukannya begitu lambat. "Aku menyuruh madara untuk membuntutinya."

"Haa? Apa kau gila akashi-kun. Itu artinya sama saja kau menjatuhkan takashi-kun dalam liang buaya." tetsuya menjerit tak terima. Menatap akashi lebih bengas dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ayolah tetsuya, cuma dia orang yang paling kuat disini. Gaya bertarungnya sangatlah terampil sekalipun orangnya bodoh tidak terdidik. hanya dengan dia saja sudah cukup aman untuk menjaga takashi." akashi mulai jenuh. Tatapan bengis istrinya sama sekali tak mempan merontokkan wajah angkuhnya. Yang ada malah wajah lemas malas yang dipasang. Takdir punya wajah imut memang, berusaha marah malah dianggap melawak.

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah pasti tau. Tapi apa gunanya kau melindunginya dari orang-orang pedofil jika pada akhirnya kau mengumpankannya pada penjahat kelamin itu sendiri...!!" tetsuya berteriak histeris.

Kali ini akashi yang melongo tersadar, bukan karena atas dasar apa yang diucapkan tetsuya barusan. Tapi, jarang sekali ia melihat wajah istrinya yang selalu emotionless ini bisa seekspresif begini jika hal itu menyinggung takashi. Meskipun marah, namun terlihat begitu manis.

"Akashi-kun. Hentikan. Aku sedang serius. berhentilah memotretku." tetsuya berkacak pinggang semakin tak terima.

"Oh, maaf." akashi menurunkan handphonenya. "Habis jarang sekali melihat tetsuya seekspresif begini walaupun sedang marah. Tetsuya tau, ini moment yang langka."

Tetsuya menepuk keningnya penuh frustasi.

"Oh tidak tetsuya. Aku baru ingat." tetsuya hampir limbung, kepalanya pusing dengan sangat. Bahunya diguncang keras oleh suaminya secara tiba-tiba. "Akashi-kun kau tega sekali."

"Kita lupa. Kita lupa memberitahukan padanya perihal perjodohannya...!!" akashi telah berhenti mengguncang. Entah kenapa otak tetsuya serasa disfungsi untuk sementara.

"APA...??!!!!!!"

-o0o-

"Wah, apa seijuuro-san dan tetsuya-san akan suka ya dengan semua cake ini."

Takashi menimang bungkusan cup cake dalam plastik yang diberi oleh pria titan ungu tadi. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa pria dengan wajah malas itu seorang yang mengerikan, berbeda sekali dengan hatinya. Wajah dan hati memang tidak sinkron.

Langkah takashi tiba-tiba terhenti. Seorang pria aneh berambut panjang yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumah barunya cukup memikat perhatiannya.Pria itu membawa parasol, meskipun gaya busananya kasual hanya dengan mengenakan hodie dan celana jeans panjang.

"Eh." takashi membelalak, memandang terpana. pria itu menoleh. Dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Okaeri."

 **To be Continue~**


End file.
